


As You Are

by Cb_w, Numbkid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Denial, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Wet Dream, repressed sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbkid/pseuds/Numbkid
Summary: In the beginning, Kurapika would deny his attraction to Neon. Ignoring her attempts to look good around him and brushing off her bedroom eyes when there was only the two of them together.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Exporting one of me and @NumbKid's headcanons from tumblr about Kuraneo's brat/brat tamer dynamic. Specifically: how their first time sex would go as virgins!?!?!? 
> 
> The first chapter is a headcanon post which will be expanded to a oneshot M-rated fic later when I have free time.

In the beginning, Kurapika would deny his attraction to Neon. Ignoring her attempts to look good around him and brushing off her bedroom eyes when there was only the two of them together.

For quite a long time, he managed to put on a stoic expression no matter how attractive or seductive her looks are. He wouldn’t admit he really really is into her until he had his first erotic dream of her. Waking up in the flood, moaning, with his dick twitching, still ejaculating from the image of doing dirty things with Neon which is projected unconsciously in his head. He wished he could stop or take control of the situation, but he couldn’t.

He couldn’t look her in the eyes afterwards. He told himself that would be the only time: the first and the last he would ever desire her. Yet, the more he denies it, the more he (again, erotically) dreams about her. Worse, the scenarios in his mind gets more messed-up.

Admitting his attraction to her, Kurapika started to take more distance from Neon to take control of his situation. He reminds himself of how wrong his desire is.

Noticing Kurapika’s change of behavior, Neon decides to teases him more, grabbing his arm tightly to her breast, and all. She never considered the consequences of her action because Kurapika always brushed it off. At this point, Neon doesn’t really care if her adoration on Kurapika is reciprocrated or not, she is just _bored._ In fact, Neon has given up long ago since Kurapika never showed any reaction, no matter how cute she dressed herself up.

But this time, Kurapika couldn’t take it anymore. He is horny and he is pissed. To Neon’s surprise, he finally told her ,“Fine, if this is what you really want.” before he starts putting his hands on her shoulders and made out with her intensely.

At first, it was fun for Neon. However, after a while, it gets awkward because he was rough and she didn’t know what to do. She starts to wonder if the situation is wrong when he starts helping undressing her and unzipping his pants. She wanted to complain but can only moan when she feels his kisses on her neck.

He knew it, he heard it. Neon’s voice that _ambiguously_ begged for him to stop when he deflowered her. He saw the blood and finally remembered that she was a _virgin._ In fact, they both were. Fortunately for Kurapika, taking control was effortless, since he has seen this vision many times in his dreams. 

The sight of blood and her shriek didn’t stop him. That only makes him thrust her harder. She feels so good to him that he couldn’t think with his head anymore. Only after they climaxed and he cummed in her, he starts to feel the guilt seeping to his skin. What did he just do?

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.._.Of course that didn’t stop them having sex and developing feelings for one another.

Most of the time they just keep things rough with Neon’s playful attitude and Kurapika’s stern behavior that leads to one event and another. Yet, once in a while, when he’s in a good mood, he will touch her gently. And Neon, surprisingly, is addicted to it.

Sometimes, in the middle of foreplay, she would asks him to treat her gently, and of course, when she asks for it **genuinely** , he complied :D (He could always tell when she’s being genuine or just provoking him to do it rougher, HAHAHA)

_(I find it funny that our Kuraneon headcanon starts from rough sex to gentle lovemaking cause usually it’s the other way round)_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by on tumblr with a little modification. The completed headcanon list is posted by NumbKid, also on tumblr.


End file.
